


Morning has broken

by tinnydandelion



Series: Home, sweet home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, how to do life with a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnydandelion/pseuds/tinnydandelion
Summary: 4:58 am is a good time to get up...





	

Cas glared at the digital watch on his nightstand. Not that it would change the fact that it said 4:58, but it made him feel slightly better. 

He turned around to Dean, but as he assumed his partner was deeply sleeping. Cas figured that it was a rough night and since he was kinda awake already, he could take over from him as well. 

While he was getting up he philosophized over the question how Dean could sleep while Claire was screaming like everything was about to end. 

If anyone was sleeping like a baby, it was Dean, Cas thought as he lifted Claire out of the crib. Whoever invented that saying probably never had kids. 

After Cas had fed Claire successfully he walked over to change her clothes, another task that was way harder than it seemed. 

He silently prayed that she had a good day and would not start screaming again as soon as he started to do this task. Sometimes she acted like as if removing her pyjamas would cause her physical pain and was the worst thing her parents could do to her. 

But Cas was lucky twice, she was happily gurgling as he undid her diapers AND they were clean so no cleaning of unspeakable things. The things Cas had to see since Claire was in their life... but honestly, he wouldn't want to miss a thing. 

It was beautiful, overwhelming, hard work and sometimes very exhausting. And still, he loved this little being with all he had. 

"Hey, sunshine.”, Dean greeted him, leaning against the doorframe, with adorable ruffled hair and a bright grin on his face. 

"Morning love," Cas answered smiling back as he closed the last clip of the onesie. 

"And done! Are we ready for the day?", he asked the little one and Claire smiled at him. It filled his heart with so much joy and happiness, he couldn't describe how wonderful it felt. 

Dean walked over to them and gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You should have woken me up…,” he said and Cas shook his head slightly: "It's okay, you slept so peacefully and you also have to go to work, so I thought you deserve the rest."

"You are too good to me," Dean answered teasingly. 

Cas put one hand on Claire to keep her from falling and turned around. "Tell me more about how good I am for you," Cas said raising one of his eyebrows. 

"You do so much before I can even ask about it, like you read it from my eyes, you are such an amazing partner, beautiful husband and now caring dad and I could not ask for more," Dean said, getting even closer to Cas with every word, his eyes flickering to his lips ever so often. 

"I am pretty sure right now you want to ask for more…," Cas said with a wink and Dean grinned. 

"You know me too well." He leaned forward into a kiss that Cas happily returned, soft lips against his lips, demanding more, so much more. 

That was when Claire started to cry again. Dean let go and bumped his head against Cas's shoulder as Cas turned to Claire to lift her up. 

"Gosh, I sometimes really miss those quiet days when we could stay in bed," Dean sighed as he lifted his head again and stepped away to make room for Cas and Claire, who had calmed down the moment Cas took her in his arms.

"As far as I remember they weren't that quiet at all," Cas answered and noticed satisfied how Dean's ears turned red.

"You.. you are unbelievable...", Dean said, shaking his head but after a second he added: "And yes, I miss that too."

"In that case, we need to use the time when she is sleeping carefully next time, or we could ask Sam to look after her for a few hours..." Cas answered sincerely.

After all, the last few weeks everything seemingly was about the little one in his arms, they probably needed some time for just themselves.

"I will ask him, he will not mind one child more or less. I mean someone who has three kids can surly handle a fourth," Dean said with a smile.

Cas laughed: "I am not sure Eileen would agree, but yes, ask him. We deserve some alone time after all."

"Looking forward to it," Dean stated and looked at Claire: "I still wouldn't want to miss you, little one."

Cas nodded along: "I wouldn't want it any other way either." He stepped closer to Dean and gave him a short kiss.

This life probably was not what he had imagined at all. It was far from perfect, with little sleep, lots of diapers and restless evenings, but it was a good life, because there was trust, acceptance and love. And in Cas opinion, that was much more that most of the people had.


End file.
